Choices and Hate
by moka'sdragonofdeath
Summary: Tsukune choses and those who aren't take out here hate sucky summery but I would be really grateful if you read it ya I mean you rated m for language and possible lemon check out the polls on my page
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic my first was an utter failure so I hope this is better. Please NO FLAMES**_**.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own R&V

Tsukune was ready he would muster up the courage. He would finally tell Moka and the others who he chooses, he hoped dearly that he could keep his friends or at the very least he wouldn't be hated.

Especially, since the girls were his only friends besides Gin who was so perverted they couldn't be real buds. The only thing missing was _how_, would he break four hearts that were his close friends'.

***Time skip***

He had decided he would tell the girls straight up.

I mean pulling the band – aid off quickly helps the pain right?

Today was the day; today he would tell them he would tell them how he felt he would tell them who he loved. He was still in fear though, in fear of the hate he would get, of the hate he deserved. He was now waiting for them near the school entrance.

He spotted Moka she was the first one to show up. "Good morning Tsukune"

"Good morning Moka, can we wait for the others today."

"Okay Tsukune"

"Ya-hooooooo-hooooooo"

Tsukune looked up to see Kurumu in the air about to smother him, so for the first time Tsukune dodged her.

_Kurumu was very confused Tsukune had never dodged her before had she done something wrong to anger him,_ She thought.

_That's odd Tsukune never dodges Kurumu_ was Moka's.

Next to show up was Ruby who Tsukune had asked to come. Then Mizore appeared next to them. Tsukune decided to speak then, "Can you guys follow me please?"Tsukune lead the girls to a clearing in the woods. "I want you all to know that I love you girls O.K."

"Tsukune is something wrong? Cause if there is we can help you know that right?" Moka inquired.

"Ya Tsukune what Moka said." Kurumu supported.

"No I assure you everything is fine. I just have some things to get off my chest."

"So what is Tsukune have you finally decided to ditch these groupies and tell that your mine" Mizore said with the usual emotionless voice.

"He's mine you hear me! Tsukune is my Destined One!" Kurumu argued.

"GIRLS! Stop NOW!" The girls were all shocked Tsukune never yells, especially at them. "As I was about to say, I have made my choice, and I hope-

"What choice? Are you talking about choosing one of us?"

"Yes Ruby I have and if you guys would please stop interrupting me, I'd tell you who I love more than just amazing friends."

"Yes Tsukune." All the girls said in sync.

_My god, I hope Tsukune chooses me, Moka thought._

_Please chose me Tsukune, Ruby thought._

_Tsukune has obviously chosen me, Kurumu and Mizore thought._

**A/N:**

**I HOPE y'all like it. I know its short but I will only continue it if it gets good responses I only need one fan. ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED**!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

A SPECIAL THANKS TO koryandrs AND Oniix FOR BEING THE FIRST TWO PEOPLE TO REVIEW AND BEING POSITIVE ABOUT IT

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

Choices and hate chapter 2

Tsukune POV

"I want you all to know that I love you but one of you holds a different love. A love of partnership, of friends, of _mates_." The moment I said that, all the girls blushed and shuffled nervously. I stilled had bats in my stomach from even deciding to go through with this. _Wow__!_ _I've been here awhile I don't get butterflies any more, or I've been hanging around Moka a lot. Though this will happen even more often if things go well_. I regret snapping earlier, because I really want to stay friends with all of them. I should probably speak again eh. "Ruby I love you so much, and you have some of the best magic I've ever seen. But I don't love like a mate. Please forgive me but my heart lies elsewhere." The moment I said it I regretted it, even though she was trying to hold them back I could see the tears in her eyes.

"O- Okay Tsuk- Tsukune if that's how you really feel hen I will accept that" Ruby then walked off, after a few steps she ran away. I could feel the look of depression on my face as I looked towards Mizore, Kurumu, and Moka.

"Tsukune cut to the chase and tell these bitches here you have finally gotten tiered of them hanging around you and that you have chosen me! Right? Right Tsukune?" Kurumu yelled/sobbed

"Kurumu, I'm, I'm so very sorry but I can't lie or string you along any more. Please don't hate me Kurumu."

"Wha- what do you mean? You're _my_ Destined One. You're supposed to have chosen-

"Kurumu. If you hate me I'll understand and I hope that one day you'll forgive me."

"O.K. B-but I wou- would like to see who you have chosen." Kurumu stuttered.

"Okay," I noticed she didn't say she _didn't_ hate me, "Mizore you are the most mysterious and attractive girls I have ever met, and even though you're an ice fairy you have one of the most caring hearts I have been given the pleasure of meeting. And I love you so much in your own way but not in my way and I am so so sorry that you had to be strung along for so long. The only thing I can ask you is for forgiveness." I could feel the tears in my eyes and could smell hem in Mizore's before they turned to ice and she ran away. "Moka you are amazing in every way. The times you smile remind me there are good amazing things in these worlds. You should know Moka that I love you. I love you with all my heart. I love both of you."

Tsukune really after all I've done to you still love me. I took away part of your humanity and you love me. You should know, Tsukune that I love you too. I have since the very beginning." Moka replied with tears in her eyes, but these tears weren't like Kurumu's or Mizore's these tears were he happy kind. They were so filled with happiness that I could smell the difference. "Moka I need to ask you if I could talk to Ura?"

"O.K Tsukune." Moka replied

I then reached over and plucked off the rosary. The usual flood of light and the silver beauty was there.

"What do you want Tsukune?" was that a little sadness in her voice?

"I want to ask you if you would accept me."

"If you mean accepting you and the outer me the-"

"No! I mean as my, as my girlfriend because I love you and Moka. Ura I love_ you." _I told her. I had finally told her how I felt. It was as if millions of pounds had been lifted off my shoulders.

"…" Ura was speechless. She didn't know what to say

Ura POV

I didn't know what to say he was the first one to have eve told me that besides Mother and she's been missing for so many years. "I- I love you too Tsukune" I just said them the words that have been in my throat since he lost part of his humanity to save me.

Tsukune POV

Even though the words were a whisper I could still hear them. Those wonderful words of promise. I didn't think then just acted. I lunged forward grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. She froze for a moment then joined in on the kiss. Her lips were so soft, like clouds. That's when I heard Kurumu shuffling. When I looked she had tears in her eyes and her nails were out. She was coming towards us and her eyes weren't their usual purple they were black, pitch black. Then she lunged at… us.

Narrator's POV

The man in the shadows grinned, a creepy sadistic grin and pulled out his phone.

"Kalishnikov go, kill the succubus too, she is of no use any more," he said.

"Понял," a deep Russian accent replied.

(got it)

**A/N**

So what do ya think? A special thanks to LordxSesshomaru for his oc.


End file.
